Morphological observations of samples from the lesions of patients are important for the accurate diagnosis, appropriate treatment, and study of diseases. Of these, immunohistochemical staining is a highly sensitive and specific biopsy process which finds a broad spectrum of applications in the research field related to diagnosis.
The many advances of the last two decades in the immunohistochemical staining field have introduced staining methods capable of quickly reading out results, allow for retrospective studies with paraffin slides, and have developed thousands of readily usable antibodies for detecting antigens.
Immunohistochemistry having such advantages is now recognized as a fundamental and effective diagnostic method, but requires an examination of various markers of cancer to make an accurate diagnosis of cancer and to conduct appropriate chemotherapy and molecular therapy for the patients. However, limited tissue samples, low yields involved with preparing paraffin blocks from tissue samples, and economic and time burdens on patients make it clinically difficult to make an examination of various markers.